Someday in the Other Side of the Sea
by Drafted Writer
Summary: Alister is an Otaku who had died from a terrorist attack on a mall. Even though he was still planning to live for his beloved friends, his acceptance to everything slowly made him lose his life and die with a smile on his face... or did he? Follow him as he get sent to another world that should only exist in a book! [Yaoi],[AcexOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! I'm quite new at writing here so I hope you all don't mind my bad grammar xD Also, I'm not sure if I can update fast because I play Ragnarok more than writing xD But anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

 **Warning! This story is Yaoi meaning there will be themes that will involve gay love. Don't like it? Dont read! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the almighty Oda Eiichiro does. The only ones I own is the OCs.**

* * *

"Hey… Al…" the worn out voice of my friend made me shift a little upwards making me groan from the pain on my lower part of the body. My sudden movement made my other female fiend jolt up and push me back down slowly in worry. But I needed to see my friend's face before he continues to talk.

"What is it Shinji? Are you hungry? I'm sure I brought snacks with me before we got here…" even though it really hurts a lot, I talked calmly and titled my face up just to see his dirt covered face.

"…would it have been better if I was the one on your place? I was the one begging you guys to come with me..." I snorted and hit him on the head weakly knowing that I'd bleed too much if I make any more movements.

"Idiot, if you were on my place, you'd die easily. Even Dulcenea couldn't take this big-ass rock that crushed my legs. How can you handle it if you can't even carry a table?" a raspy chuckle slipped out of my mouth which made me clear my throat to make sure that my voice won't affect their guilt.

Today, we were supposed to be shopping because my friend here, Shinji, wants to celebrate an occasion which I don't actually know. Well, I did notice the birthday candles so I assumed that he it's his birthday and wants us to be with him. After we were done in the bakery and went to an Anime store to wrap up some gifts but an explosion suddenly made the second floor collapse trapping us in a small space with me getting my lower half of my body getting crushed and dying. Shinji… he was blaming himself… Dulcenea too. That's why I'm forcing to act cool like it was nothing even though I could already feel myself getting colder and colder as time passes by.

"Al~chan… I…"

"Don't worry Dulcenea… I'm not going to die yet. We still have to celebrate Shinji's birthday right?" both of them were silenced which made me confused. Did I say something wrong?

"Al… we… for you… these things we bought… the cake. We were supposed to go to the tailor shop and get the clothes we had designed while Dulcenea is entertaining you in the Anime store… Alister… Today is your birthday." My eyes widened in realization.

"T-today is..?" so both of them knew and planned this?

"We know what happened back then that made you stop remembering you birthday that's why… we wanted to replace with good memories… but somehow. We… we..!" Dulcenea started crying making her tears drop on my chin. With that, Shinji started crying too which made me feel my chest feel lighter. Either its good or bad, I don't know.

"…you guys…" my tense body somehow relaxed all over, even making all the pain fade away and my head was all light. A smile of content appeared on my face. Finally… finally… I found the place I can live in peace.

"Guys… back then, my brother told me something before he disappeared… he said Life isn't eternal, nothing lasts forever. Hope is a sin and dreams will all end."

"But despite of this, he told me that all living has the right to appreciate life… to feel love and to be forgiven. It may be true that life is not forever, but it's not a reason on stopping you to live happily." a big grin spread all over my face with my consciousness slowly fading like a mirage.

"I'm sorry guys… I guess I'll be going on first…" their voices were already silent no matter how many times they open their mouths, shouting at me.

 _I'm sorry everyone…_

 _Live on without me…_

* * *

 _'_ _Oh, a new one? How interesting…'_

Deep in this darkened place, a loud playful voice made the unseen ground shake. Where am I? If I remember well, I said my farewells to my friends… I'm quite sure I died.

"Who are you? Why is it all dark? Is this hell?"

A chuckle shook the ground once more and ended with the darkness turning into complete white.

 _'_ _Welcome new comer, how did you get invited? Did you help a man on the streets and gave him food? Saved a cat from drowning? Or did you receive a lamp and rubbed it to make 3 wishes?'_

What is this guy talking about? I don't really understand…

 _'_ _Hmmm… I see… I understand now. You are a returner. Did you just die?'_

My body stayed frozen on my spot seeing that the guy who was slowly appearing from nowhere.

"My name is Kagami. In an online game, I am what you call a GM."

"…you looked confused. I'm just sending you to that place so you can get answer to your questions. But before that! I will have to give you an ability. Pray for your luck." Gigantic shadows made me pale and look at the skies to see two dice cubes as big as a house drop to where I currently was. Of course, the normal reaction is to dodge right?

"Oh my! Interesting…" the dice cubes that came falling from the skies turned into their normal dice size and dropped on the ground with two sixes. So much for being confused, my body shrunk along with my clothes.

 **[SYSTEM]**

 **[You have been successfully re-born!]**

A blue screen popped up on my face that almost made me jumped away.

"Congratulations! You have acquired the class Gamer. Now you are ready to be re-spawned on that place. Goodbye and have fun!"

"W-wait—! My friends! Did they also..?"

"That, you will know along the way."

With that, I felt my body got dragged somewhere in high speed with another pop up screen near my face saying…

 **[SYSTEM]**

 **[You have been warped to Foosha Village.]**

 **[You have received the item(s): Magic Album(1x), Blank Card(s)(99x), Lvl1 Insect Wings Card]**

"Woah! That was cool!"

The next thing I saw was the least that I ever expected…


	2. Chapter 2

I sped up my pace as the little Luffy follows me from behind trying to keep up.

"Hey! Stop following me! Follow someone else instead!" despite that he keeps following me. this is really bad… if I get involved with this guy I might take a long route…

Who would've known that the weird Kagami guy sent me to One Piece Universe. No no, don't misunderstand. I love One Piece, but not really that crazy enough like the others. Also, right now I was re-spawned here in smokey mountain where Luffy has yet to make Ace be his brother.

"Hey, how did you do that?! That was awesome! Wanna join my crew?!" I loud sigh fell from my mouth. This will be annoying, I don't really want to get involved with people like him. I have to go back and know what happened to my friends. That guy never told me what happened to them. They should be alright… right?

That's right… this little guy can probably handle himself. I shouldn't worry about him. Knowing that fact, I sprinted full speed forward with him unable to catch up with me. Sorry little Luffy, if I get involved with you I might get caught up into bigger trouble.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a huge thud at my back making me do a sudden stop. What I saw wasn't the energetic child who followed me around but a giant hole that seems to lead to the pits of hell. What did I do? Well it's pretty damn obvious. PANIC AND JUMP INTO IT.

"LUFFY!" the fear of thinking that I caused a person to be in danger made me hate myself. If someone get hurt because of me again… I…

"Like hell I will let that happen!" my hands instantly grabbed the wall to stop the falling when I had finally get hold of Luffy's arm. Though it wasn't the greatest idea at the moment but I managed because of a tree root that was sticking out from the rocky wall.

"Geh! What the hell is a deep manhole doing in the middle of the mountain?" I looked up and saw the dark tracks my bloody hand had left on trying to save the lives of both of us. Man, a child's hand is too soft for this sort of thing. I should be careful next time.

"Hey Lu—" I cut myself off when I looked down to see Luffy who somehow fell unconscious. I sighed and pulled him up to me back so that I could start climbing up.

"…" honestly my hand hurts a lot but I'm okay with that. I've had more dangerous situations back in my young days… something like this is like a chore for me. With that, I started climbing up without caring all of my injuries.

* * *

It was dark at night and the rain wasn't even helping at all. Here I am walking with a sleeping child on my back covered with my white polo uniform to at least protect him from the rain even just for a little.

"Is this it..?" I saw light on the distance which made me think that I have already arrived in Dadan's place. I need to bring him there for medical attention; this little probably got hurt…

People ran out from the house shouting something I couldn't hear. My senses probably dulled, I'm felt like passing out too but I needed to bring Luffy back. I guess I did a good job on doing so.

"Luffy needs attention, he got hurt. Please take care of him…" I may not be able to hear but I can at least speak since they understand. I gave Luffy to them and watched some of the bandits panic. Finally I gave in to my fate and fell asleep.

* * *

 _'_ _Hey Al, don't you think this dress suits me?_ ' a big smile appeared on his face making me smile back at him too.

 _'_ _Yes, it looks cute on you. Would you like to buy that?'_ he frowned.

 _'_ _I don't have money…'_

 _'_ _Pffft..! Who said you are the one paying? Also I remember you wanting red hair dye.'_

 _'_ _B-but Al! You—'_

 _'_ _Don't worry! I got enough for everything you need. I bed I can buy you another pretty dress.'_ He teared up while clutching the dress to his chest.

 _'_ _O-oi!'_

 _'_ _Thanks Al!'_ he tackled me on a bear hug and crying out loud attracting the attention of all the customers in the shop.

 _'_ _I promise I will become the perfect wife for you!'_

 _'_ _You're a guy though…'_

"You're awake!" my morning was greeted by a big smile from Luffy who had some bandages on his left arm. So… it wasn't a dream huh? I mean, being dead and getting to this place…

"You got hurt… didn't I tell you not to follow me? You ended up getting both of us endangered." He frowned at me but I patted his head so that he wouldn't feel guilty about it.

"It's fine… it's my fault… If we didn't meet you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But..!"

"I'm telling you… it's fine… But don't follow me again, if you do you won't be able to achieve your dream." Now that I am fully awake I can finally sit up and stand to leave this place. The bandages on my hand made my features soften, Dadan~san is really a kind person…

"I'll be taking my leave. We are both even now since I had saved you. I hope we don't meet again. Goodbye Luffy." I stood up, tried to balance myself and groggily walked outside even though the little guy kept on bugging me.

"Don't push yourself too much kid, even though I don't like too many company you saved the brat. If something happened to him his Old man will kill me." Dadan left a bowl of soup that seemed to have been just made a little while ago. I stared at it and then tried to decide what I should do.

I am in dilemma; it's like choosing a route between life and death. But it wouldn't be bad to accept a little kindness right?

I sat back down and slowly took the bowl, still hesitating. The moment when took a sip tears fell out from my eyes. This warmth gave me the answer of what to do. That is… to take time and savor the tastes that life is going to offer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Luffy made his way to the forest to look for his future brother and tumble on the distance, I sighed and slumped back at the corner. Speaking of which, I never saw Ace yet since I woke up… it's not like I should mind actually. I'm just curious why I didn't see him, that's all. But either way I should just mind my own business.

Today, I will be devoting myself on learning what that guy has given me. Dadan found it from my jeans which baffled me. Guess what? A small pocket-sized album with a mirror in the middle and four pearls attached to each of its side. I had attempted to open it earlier but I was startled by a pop-up screen that told me my level was too low to use it. Great, the annoying part has already arrived before even everything started. But somehow I managed to know how everything works… like checking my character by swiftly lifting my pointing finger up.

"Level 10 huh? Maybe I leveled up because of helping Luffy… either way, maybe I should do some grinding while I still have time to do so…" even though I said that a yawn came out from my mouth. I'll go to my dreamless sleep soon.

 _You are my sunshine my only sunshine…_

 _…_ _you make me happy… when skies are grey…_

 _…_ _you never know dear, how much I love you…_

 _…_ _please don't take… my sunshine away…_

Back then… in order for me to sleep you sing me a song… But now, the only voices I hear is a distant memory from the past were both you and I were together… brother…

The door slammed open making me get a look on the person who entered before I fall asleep. It was Ace… he didn't look so happy too. But when he looked at me he averted his gaze instantly and walked somewhere else. This was the first time I saw him… but before I could think of it I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

I watched at Luffy looking at the bandits fighting for the meat while he was holding his empty bowl with some rice grains left. It was really sad to see him like that, that's why I reached my bowl of rice to him.

"Eat… a big guy like you still needs to eat more rice." He looked at me and the rice. Even though his stomach was obviously screaming for it, he puffed his cheeks and looked away.

"I'm not hungry…" his stomach growl in denial to what he just said, this scene made me choke a silent laugh and place my bowl in front of him.

"I'll go out to find something to cook so we can both eat properly. If you promise not to follow me then I will come back with a lot of food. Would that be a good deal?" hearing that he instantly gobbled on the poor bowl and nodded to me once done.

"Okay!" the big smile on his face made me feel warm, he reminds me of my childhood days… where I used to smile as wide as his. It makes me want to protect him…

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name yet! I'm Luffy! I'm the man who will—"

"— _become the future Pirate King_. Yes I know… My name is Alister…" I didn't know what to follow up from my name but then again it won't be bad to do so right? I also think it would make it easier for me because if I get fame my name will spread throughout the world and my friends might be able to know I'm alive and find me.

"…I'm a Gamer. Anyway just call me Al since you might find it difficult to say my name."

"A gamer?"

"It's someone… who has too much time to spare. Anyway now that you are done eating, don't you have someone to chase after?" he looked around to see the absence of the other boy then stood up and ran towards the door. Before he completely leaves, he adjusted his hat on his head and gave me a wide grin.

"I'll be right back!" the he had gone to follow Ace. Today I should be productive too. Maybe I should go hunt some food and get things along the way that could be useful. It's not like I will stay here forever.

I looked at the long piece of stick that I had sharpened earlier from boredom. It will be useful for defending myself if something ever happened and a good tool for hunting too. Let's just hope that this thing won't be used for humans… it would be very nasty if that happens…

"Something like that… shouldn't happen again…. I guess." I took it and went outside to get some goods, hoping that nothing bad happens.


End file.
